medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Loser Kumagawa Gaiden
|image = |parts = Good Loser Kumagawa Suisou Is Full of Wriggling Brains The Zugzwang of Suisou Management Execute the Student Council Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter |a-01 = Student Council Executive |a-02 = Thirteen Party |a-03 = Kumagawa Incident |a-04 = Kurokami Medaka's Successor |a-05 = Jet Black Bride |a-06 = Unknown Shiranui |a-07 = Bouquet Toss To The Future |a-08 = Epilogue |a-09 = Good Loser Kumagawa }} Good Loser Kumagawa Gaiden (グッドルーザー球磨川外伝, Guddo Rūzā Kumagawa Gaiden) is a sub-series of the Medaka Box main series. It features Misogi Kumagawa as the protagonist and main character. Outline The sub-series takes place two months before Kumagawa transfers to Hakoniwa Academy, and details his time at Suisou Academy. This is the story of Kumagawa's one month-long battle with Saki Sukinasaki, a battle that ended with the closure of Suisou Academy and no winner. The Crawling Minus Comes to Suisou Two months prior to his arrival at Hakoniwa Academy, Kumagawa transfers into Suisou Academy. When the other students laugh at his joke of having transferred from Weekly Shōnen Jump, he attacks the entire class with his screws, only to undo the damage an instant later. This terrifies the whole class. Kumagawa is later approached by Sukinasaki; that she would start a conversation with him makes him happy enough to start crying. He listens as Sukinasaki describes the school's Student Council president and monarch, Aki Jakago. After hearing of her Abnormality, Kumagawa agrees to meet with her, commenting that it might be just the skill he is looking for. Jakago welcomes Kumagawa to the academy in her office; Kumagawa mentions what he has heard of her, an act that horrifies Sukinasaki. Aware of who must have told him, Jakago demonstrates her ability on Sukinasaki, suffocating her, and driving the girl to her knees. Kumagawa panics, crying out that his childhood friend from age two is going to die (parodying the relationship between Medaka Kurokami and Zenkichi Hitoyoshi). He begs Jakago to stop, who compiles, and asks Sukinasaki if she is sorry, to which the other girl tearfully says she is. She then offers Kumagawa her hand, only to withdraw it before he can shake hands with her. He asks her if anything is wrong, and after she replies in the negative, dismisses him. Iya Renpei questions Jakago if they should take out Kumagawa before he cause any problems, but is shot down, Jakago claiming she would rather cut her own throat than shake hands with him. She notices that Sukinsaki is still present, and tells her she may leave. Sukinasaki takes direct control of the members of the Student Council. Declaring that she was the one who made Jakago Student Council president, she labels Kumagawa as too dangerous to be left alone. Removing her mask and revealing a deranged smirk, she declares herself the most important, as her skill allows her to control other skill holders. Kumagawa is later surrounded by the Student Council in an empty classroom. Speech slurred, Jakago tells him she is going to force him to leave. Kumagawa easily sees that they are being controlled, and expresses his derision of Jakago's ability, calling it a skill that can be defeated simply by holding one's breath. Kumagawa is shocked however, when his screws crumble. Jakago reveals that she has oxidized both his weapons and his body, and Kumagawa collapses. As the other members of the Student Council argue, she tells them to stop, then questions why they are all staring behind her. She turns around, and is horrified to find that Kumagwa has gotten back to his feet. Kumagawa tells Jakago that while her skill is enough to control humans, it is not enough to control non-humans; she won't be able to defeat Anshin'in. When the Student Council asks who Anshin'in is, he tells them that she is a what, not a who. Kumagawa then orders them to show their skills, though he does not expect much as he has already overcome their leader. He defeats all four in an instant, then explains his Minus to Jakago, claiming that they are the ones at fault for being controlled. Jakago falls to her knees upon hearing Kumagawa's explanation of his Minus, and questions why he is looking for other skill holders when he is already so powerful. Kumagawa explains that even his Minus is not enough to defeat Anshin'in, and he is looking for other skill holders for just that purpose. He then tells her to leave, giving her five seconds before he changes his mind. He attacks after one second anyway, claiming that he changed his mind about the time limit. As Jakago calls him a liar before collapsing, Kumagawa agrees with her, telling her to remember the name of his Minus, All Fiction. The next day, Kumagawa is approached by Sukinasaki, who tells him that Jakago "overworked" herself, and has been hospitalized. She recommends he become Student Council president, as he has no prior history within the school. When Kumagawa tries to turn her down, Sukinasaki reveals that she has taken control of all their classmates. Giving in, Kumagawa admits that he has lost to her. One month later, Suisou Academy is shut down, due to the conclusion of the battle between Kumagawa and Sukinasaki, a battle with no winner. Ajimu's Games From Beyond the Grave, Part 1 Ajimu's Games From Beyond the Grave, Part 2 The Brokenhearted Artist's Lament One Monday morning at Suisou Academy, Sukinasaki discovers her hair has turned blonde. Shocked, she rushes to the Student Council room to tell Kumagawa. Kumagawa stops reading Weekly Shōnen Jump, and asks her if her hair is such a problem that she had to interrupt his reading time. When he notices her hair color, he smiles and assures her that she will not be fired for it. She explains to him that she did not dye her hair herself, but suspects student Fude Ezumachi is to blame. Sukinasaki explains that Jakago made Ezumachi leave before Kumagawa's enrollment, who adds that he does not remember Jakago. When Sukinasaki tells him that Ezumachi can control colors, Kumagawa is not surprised, since his Jump magazine is fully colored. Kumagawa believes this and Sukinasaki's hair are just a form of greeting from the returned Ezumachi. Kumagawa gets up and tells Sukinasaki that they will meet with Ezumachi, not to fix her hair, but to educate him that, besides the recycled paper, only popular or new series are allowed to be colored in Weekly Shōnen Jump. Kumagawa and Sukinasaki find Ezumachi painting a portrait of Jakago, prompting Sukinasaki to ask why he is painting the one who expelled him. Kumagawa asks him who is in the portrait. Both Ezumachi and Sukinasaki clarify it is the previous president that Kumagawa himself took down. Kumagawa laughs, saying she must have suffered terribly by his hands, and throws a screw at the painting. Kumagawa justifies himself by stating Ezumachi ruined her hair, which in turn is Kumagawa's hair, though Sukinasaki says her hair is not Kumagawa's property. In anger, Ezumachi throws a wave of palette knives at Kumagawa, piercing him throughout his body. Kumagawa rises, stating that Ezumachi's attack was no good as he did not aim for the vitals, and proceeds to stab himself in the eye. Ezumachi is surprised to see Kumagawa's All Fiction in action, but is not intimidated by it, instead turning Kumagawa's uniform pink. Kumagawa smiles, accepting the attack on his dignity, but arguing it will not work if he has no clothes. Kumagawa takes off his shirt and lunges at Ezumachi with his screws. Ezumachi counters using the color blue, causing bruises to appear all over Kumagawa's skin. Kumagawa collapses in pain, and Sukinasaki runs to his aid. Ezumachi explains to Sukinasaki that he tricked Kumagawa's body into thinking it was covered in bruises; because there was no actual damage done however, All Fiction will not work. Sukinasaki cries that Kumagawa has lost like always. In the dream classroom, Kumagawa meets Ajimu. Ajimu mocks Kumagawa, asking how he died, and when he will he find the skill holder that can defeat her. Ajimu cheers him on, but is upset as Kumagawa ignores her. She asks him if Ezumachi does indeed have the power to defeat her, agreeing that his skill is impressive in that it defeated All Fiction. Kumagawa tells her that All Fiction is nothing more than a magic trick, just like Ezumachi's skill. Kumagawa apologizes to Ajimu, saying the skill is still beneath her. Ajimu tells Kumagawa not to give up, since defeating her and her 12 quadrillion skills might be easier than he thinks. Kumagawa bleakly accepts her encouragement, saying he might try fighting her sometime. As Kumagawa leaves, he addresses her as Vice-President Ajimu; Ajimu tells him to call her Anshin'in. Kumagawa wakes up in the Student Council room to find the school day has ended, having been brought there by Sukinasaki. Sharpening her teeth, she theorizes that Ezumachi's powers are not permanent, as both her hair and Kumagawa's jacket have returned to normal. Kumagawa grabs his jacket, and, questioned by Sakinasaki, tells her that he will go meet Ezumachi again. Sukinasaki tells him to leave and let her deal with Ezumachi. Kumagawa explains that his reason for fighting is to defend the color of girls' panties. Sukinasaki tells him that reason is not why they are fighting. Elsewhere, the former members of the Student Council are shocked by what Ezumachi has done. Tou Kejukuri is shocked by the stained glass windows. Kae Sakanoue is surprised by the red hallway floors. She compares them to a red carpet and is too afraid to walk on them. Usa Hannyaji is shocked by the emerald-green classroom interiors, and compares them to The Wizard of Oz. Renpei is shocked to find the tap water has become orange, and compares it to Ehime Prefecture, though her friends tell her she is wrong. As Kumagawa and Sukinasaki walk through the school, Kumagawa tells Sukinasaki that Ezumachi has to be punished for lying. Sukinasaki believes he was not lying about leaving on his own and that, without Jakago, he hates Suisou Academy. She reasons that he might have cut up her portrait because he loves her, and asks Kumagawa if he can sympathize with him. Kumagawa replies in the negative, and asks Sukinasaki why she is not supporting Ezumachi, since he has better qualities to be president. Sukinasaki laughs, stating no one is suited to be president. From the soccer field, Ezumachi paints a picture of the school, remembering his conversation with Jakago. While having her portrait done by Ezumachi, she told him that their skills were incompatible, so one of them had to leave the school. Believing Jakago was best for the academy, Ezumachi chose to leave. Back in the present, Ezumachi is interrupted by Kumagawa and Sukinasaki. Kumagawa says he cannot abide by Ezumachi defacing the school, while Sukinasaki states she only wants a peaceful school. Kumagawa offers Ezumachi a deal: he will ignore Ezumachi's actions if he gives Kumagawa the power to choose the colors of panties everywhere in the world. Sukinasaki cries in anger that he is contradicting himself. Ezumachi turns Kumagawa's shirt gray and destroys it to reveal Kumagawa's skin, preparing to use blue to defeat him once again. Before he can do so however, Kumagawa pierces Ezumachi's shoulder with a screw, revealing that he has erased blue from the world. As Ezumachi tries to grab the red paint, Kumagawa erases the existence of red as well. Ezumachi goes mad, begging Kumagawa to stop erasing colors. Kumagawa tells him that he only planned to get rid of the twelve basic colors, but since Ezumachi expects him to get rid of all colors, he must comply. Using All Fiction, Kumagawa changes the world to only black and white. Kumagawa assures Ezumachi that, while his power over color is gone, the colors of panties are eternal. An incensed Ezumachi lunges at Kumagawa, only to be pierced by several of Kumagawa's screws from beneath. Restating his childhood motto, Kumagawa congratulates Ezumachi on hitting a vital spot (Kumagawa's eye). Sukinasaki says that without red, Kumagawa cannot die from blood loss. She smiles under her mask, and asks Kumagawa if he can finally add a victory to his score. When Kumagawa replies that the mark would soon mix and fade, Sukinasaki asks him what he means, and he states that he has lost again. Later, he remembers he did not erase the color black, and uses All Fiction to erase that as well. Fond Memories on a Cross Country Tour Kiyoterae plays to an excited crowd during the afternoon show of the last day of their cross country tour "Japan Jack". Sukinasaki prepares to strip, but stops when she spies Kumagawa in the audience, surprising both Zomeki Furousan and Jyuujika Hachiningatake when she controls herself. After the show, she and the rest of Kiyoterae meet Kumagawa in the group's breakroom. Though Furosan excuses herself, an annoyed Sukinasaki has to tell Hachiningatake to leave so she and Kumagawa can talk privately. Sukinasaki asks why Kumagawa has come to see her, and he explains he has recently gained the ability to restore things erased by All Fiction. He offers to restore her memories from Suisou Academy, but she immediately refuses. Kumagawa is not surprised, mentioning that no one has yet taken him up on his offer to restore their memories. Sukinasaki explains that she still remembers their last confrontation, but that she cannot remember how it ended. Recalling their final confrontation: after one month with Kumagawa as Student Council president, Jakago returns from the hospital. Sukinasaki controls the former Student Council and several other students to surround Kumagawa, with the intention of returning Jakago to power as her puppet ruler. Kumagawa questions why Sukinasaki does not simply take over herself. Sukinasaki explains her motivation to Kumagawa, though Kumagawa is unimpressed, as he compares her goals to those of a Not Equal. As Sukinasaki prepares to leave, he wonders how she plans to contain him when he can revive himself. Sukinasaki tells Kumagawa her plan: to have the ten students surrounding him keep killing him everytime he dies, trapping his in a loop of perpetual death and resurrection. As she makes to leave, Sukinasaki admits that the past month she spent with Kumagawa was not so bad. Back in the present, Sukinasaki expresses her annoyance at the situation, but surmises Kumagawa must have won. Kumagawa offers to tell Sukinasaki what happened without restoring her memories, but she turns him down. He makes to leave, but Sukinasaki offers him a VIP ticket to the night show. Making his way to his seat, Kumagawa thinks to himself that he would have refused to restore her memories even if she had asked for them back. He recalls that he thought she could have been the one to defeat Ajimu with her unique personality, and that in truth, she did not lose to him. Back in the past, before leaving, Sukinasaki hesitates and turns back, only to find that Kumagawa has already defeated her puppets. He explains to a stunned Sukinasaki that he invited her to join his Student Council so that they would grow close to one another; subconsciously, Sukinasaki did not want to kill Kumagawa, so her puppets did not try to kill him. A trembling Sukinasaki accepts her loss, just before Kumagawa puts a screw through her head. Suisou Academy collapsed without its puppet master, and Kumagawa erased Sukinsaki's memories as a matter of course. Taking his seat, Kumagawa finds himself next to Oudo Miyakonojou. For the night show, Kiyoterae begin with an orchestral number. Kumagawa asks Oudo about his skill that lets him control others' hearts, to which Oudo replies that he cannot actually do such a thing, and goes on to explain that even the most incredible people have tasted defeat. As Kiyoterae moves onto more traditional idol music, Kumagawa asks for Oudo's opinion on a utopia without heart. Oudo answers that such a place would be a world no one would want to live in. Listening as Sukinasaki explains Kiyoterae's newest song to the crowd, Kumagawa realizes the friend she is describing is himself. Sukinasaki congratulates her friend on finally achieved his first victory and warns him to keep pushing forward, before performing "Good Loser Good Luck". After the show ends, Oudo remarks that he will have to buy two copie of Kiyoterae's new song: one for himself and one for Mizou Yukuhashi. He tries to invite Kumagawa to have tea with him, only to find that the other boy has already left. In their breakroom, Kiyoterae are pleased with a job well done. Furosan remarks on Sukinasaki not stripping, while Hachiningatake remarks that Sukinasaki was able to deliver their new song right to Kumagawa. Sukinsaki brushes of her friends' comments. Hachiningatake and Furosan are surprised to find Kumagawa's bouquet of screws and his uniform. Sukinasaki smiles and remarks that he was able to graduate from Suisou Academy. Abandoning all his electronic devices, the closing narration reveals that Kumagawa stopped leaving records after this night, as if to take on a challenge he had no way of winning. Category:Story Arcs